It Will be a Time
by Servio25
Summary: ¿Que tal habrían sido las cosas sí todo hubiera sido al revés? ¿y sí Regina en lugar de enviarlos a todos del Bosque Encantado a Storybrooke, los hubiera enviado de Storybrooke al Bosque Encantado? Averigüemoslo...


**It Will be a Time**

Capitulo 1

El reloj marcó las 8:15 e inmediatamente la alarma se activó produciendo ese espantoso ruido con el fin de que su dueño se despertara, y así ocurrió, en el momento en el que un brazo perezoso, un brazo femenino se extendió para pulsar el botón y terminar con ese infernal sonido.

Si había algo que odiara mas que los lunes, era el despertador de los lunes por la mañana, la sensación que producía una alarma a las 8 y tanto luego de dos satisfactorios días de descanso no era para nada reconfortante, la rutina le daba la sensación de cómo si estuviera mucho tiempo en un pozo lleno de agua, frio y oscuro, y cuando conseguía armarse de valor suficiente, comenzara a escalar a través de los muros con la finalidad de salir y disfrutar del sol, el viento y los verdes montes; y ya cuando estuviese muy cerca de llegar al borde, de pronto darse cuenta que sus fuerzas no le alcanzan, y caer y caer en la fría y oscura agua y comprender que por mucho que intentase no podría escapar de ese maldito agujero, así funcionaban las rutinas, como un pozo muy profundo, al igual que el cigarrillo, el alcohol, o las drogas, la rutina, era un vicio, uno malo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, necesitaba reunir fuerzas, se irguió y cuando intentó poner los pies sobre el suelo, sintió que sus piernas eran como de piedra, suspiró, era un nuevo día. –Un nuevo día de mierda.

- Buenos días Regina, la saludo un hombre cuando la mujer bajó luego de desperezarse del todo y asearse, - Te he hecho el desayuno.

- Gracias Daniel, contestó la aludida mientras le daba un ligero beso -¿Qué tal tu noche? Preguntó mientras se sentaba y le daba un mordisco a su pan tostado.

- Un verdadero infierno pero gracias por preguntar querida, le respondió Daniel al tiempo que se servía el desayuno, se sentaba y le daba un bocado a su tocino -¿Trabajaste hasta tarde ayer de nuevo? aún no habías llegado cuando me fui.

- Si cariño, así fue.

Daniel trabajaba en una imprenta, en la imprenta de Storybrooke para ser más exactos, misma compañía en la que Regina trabajaba. Storybrooke era la editorial de libros más importante de Boston y una de las más importantes del país, Regina trabajaba allí como "Correctora" en el Departamento de Corrección de Textos, su trabajo consistía en revisar la gramática, estilo, ortografía, puntuación, acentuación o redundancias con el fin de mejorar la obra, era un trabajo tedioso, y ayer estuvo particularmente fastidioso, una novela que prometía pero que estaba particularmente mal escrita le llevó un monumental tiempo en revisarla, pero al parecer su día no fue mejor que el de Daniel, ya que una de las prensas estuvo fallando toda la noche – Espero que ya la hayan reparado, sentenció el hombre – Pero eso no impidió que le preparara el desayuno a mi hermosa novia, proclamó solemne.

- No debiste de haberte molestado, exclamo Regina.

Y lo decía en serio, no debía de haberse molestado, todos esos pequeños gestos fácilmente habrían podido pasar desapercibidos, después de todo Daniel era alguien que ayudaba en el hogar, pero esto ya era raro, llevaba mas de una semana haciendo el desayuno, limpiando la casa sin importar si llegaba tarde o temprano del trabajo, siempre que Regina bajaba se encontraba a su novio cocinando el desayuno.

Este pequeño gesto podría describir muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo en su relación, un Daniel esforzándose por mantener a flote un barco con mas agujeros en el casco que un queso suizo, Regina le amaba era cierto y estaba segura que Daniel también lo hacia, pero ella era una persona muy inconformista y la situación por la que atravesaban en estos momentos, no era la que quisiera precisamente, eso dificultaba un tanto las cosas.

Regina era una persona acostumbrada a los lujos, desde joven, sus padres estaban entre las personas mas influyentes de la ciudad, su padre Henry había trabajado en la administración de Clinton y su madre Cora había sido dos veces alcaldesa de Boston, Regina había gozado de la buena vida, conoció a Daniel y se enamoraron, su padre Henry los aceptaba, pero su madre se negó rotundamente, finalmente Henry Mills falleció a los 63 años, cuando Regina tenia 17 y pues todo el patrimonio paso a manos de Cora mientras la joven cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero Cora contrató a Jefferson, un abogado que era gran amigo de la ex alcaldesa, un tío que estaba mas loco que una cabra y que en cuestión de meses hizo que cuando cumplió los dieciocho Regina no recibió ni un solo centavo de lo que merecía por derecho.

Aun así tanto Regina como Daniel habían conseguido la estabilidad que necesitaban cuando entraron a trabajar en Storybrooke, pero todo eso había cambiado desde hacia unos cuantos meses cuando un día revisando sus cuentas por internet notó de que sus números estaban en rojo, todo debido a la fuerte crisis económica que explotó de la noche a la mañana, Regina había comenzado a meter acciones en la bolsa de valores, porque muchos amigos suyos lo habían hecho y había producido sus frutos; Casas de lujo, cochazos ultimo modelo, viajes al extranjero, incluso ellos pudieron darse algunos faustos: habían comprado una linda casa en Beacon Hill, compraron un espectacular Ford de ultimo año y habían viajado a España, Inglaterra, Italia, Singapur, Brasil, Venezuela y México todo en 5 meses, el trabajo iba genial el dinero caía del cielo. Pero un día la que se cayó fue ella y no le gustó para nada el porrazo, las acciones de un día para otro estaban en negativos y lo que una vez fue mucho dinero ahora era mucha deuda, debieron hipotecar la casa y en 4 meses perdieron la hipoteca, tuvieron que vender el auto porque no podían con los gastos de las cuotas ni con la aseguradora, solo quedaron los recuerdos de los viajes y eso para alguien como Regina Mills no era suficiente.

Aun endeudada y en la calle Regina logró sobreponerse, compró un pequeño apartamento en Winthrop, cerca de la costa y consiguió un viejo Mercedes Benz 560 SEL negro, que parecía más un coche de funeraria que un carro particular. Dado el repentino vuelco que había dado su vida en menos de un año su relación con Daniel se había distanciado tanto que incluso llegó a rozar el punto de no retorno. Por suerte para Regina eso no llegó a pasar, no sabia que hubiera sido de ella si se hubiera quedado sin casa, carro, dinero y novio.

Terminó el desayuno y puso los platos y cubiertos en el lavavajillas, subió a su habitación y vio como Daniel ya estaba tumbado boca arriba dormido, claramente exhausto. Regina se vistió, maquilló, tomó su bolso, las llaves del apartamento y salió de casa.

Antes cuando vivía en Beacon Hill, en cerca de 15 minutos ya Regina estaba estacionando su coche en el aparcamiento de la editorial, ahora, tardaba desde el doble o hasta el triple de tiempo, claro antes tenia un Ford Fusion de ultimo modelo y no ese viejo trasto que la dejaba varada en todos lados, aunque en parte agradecía el tiempo que pasaba de camino al trabajo, era un tiempo en el que meditaba mucho.

Regina aun no se daba por vencida, aun tenia fantasías en las que recuperaba todo su dinero y compraba una bella casa, siempre había amado Venecia, Italia, incluso en su "boom financiero, en su viaje al país de la bota junto con Daniel visitaron la histórica ciudad y viajaron en góndola por los canales de la laguna, quizás de todos sus viajes ese fue el que mas le fascinó y se moría de ganas por volver allí, por vivir en "La Ciudad más Hermosa del Mundo"

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando por poco chocó con un Toyota Corolla, iba tan inmersa en sus propias cavilaciones que ni notó llegó al típico trancón para entrar en Downtown Boston, tuvo que pegar un fuerte frenazo que provocó que más de un transeúnte fijara la vista en la calle. Luego de veinte minutos de cola, por fin estaba aparcando su coche.

Atravesó rápidamente el hall de la editorial y se dirigió a la recepción para firmar su asistencia, miró el enorme reloj que estaba en la pared, en verdad era enorme, la editora en jefe lo había comprado cuando la torre del reloj de su pueblo natal en Maine fue reconstruida, decidieron que cambiarían el reloj y ella decidió que lo quería en su edificio, para recordar viejos tiempos, El reloj marcaba las 9:55, Regina sonrió, si había algo que caracterizaba Regina Mills era su puntualidad, aparte de su impoluta apariencia personal.

-Buenos días, Señorita Mills, la saludó la recepcionista, una chica rubia, bastante mona.

- Buenos días Ashley, ¿Qué tal tu hijo? ¿Siguió enfermo?

- Ayer se le quitó la fiebre, gracias por preguntar. Puntual como siempre, señaló la muchacha luego de mirar el enorme reloj – Que tenga un buen día Señorita Mills.

- Gracias, contesto Regina

- Buenos días Señorita Mills, la saludo la joven de limpieza.

- Hola Bella, dijo con su sonrisa mas falsa, ese era otro de sus puntos fuertes, era una actriz excelente, podía tener el peor día de su vida pero con una sola sonrisa Regina Mills te podía hacer creer que se había ganado el gordo de la lotería.

Caminó con paso firme hasta llegar al ascensor, se montó y cuando iba a seleccionar el piso…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Espera Regina!

Intentó darle al botón en vano, porque se habrían dado cuenta, le tocó esperar a que la mujer que iba trotando rápidamente entrara en el cubículo.

- Gracias Regina, por cierto, buenos días.

- Buenos días, contestó.

De todas las personas con las que podría haber compartido el ascensor le había tocado precisamente ella, la persona que menos soportaba en todo el mundo. Mary Margareth Blantchard, su jefa.

La editora en jefe de Storybrooke: Mary Margareth Blantchard no era una persona que se caracterizara por llegar tarde al trabajo, siempre estaba en su oficina media hora antes de las 10:00, pero esta mañana se había quedado pegada a la cama por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Buenos días dormilona, escuchó que le decían aún con los ojos cerrados para luego sentir como unos labios se fusionaban con los suyos.

- Mmmmm, buenos días mi príncipe, dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun manteniendo el beso - ¿Cómo estás?

- Mucho mejor que hace un rato, propició David Nolan luego de separarse de su esposa, rió luego de ver la cara de confusión de Mary Margareth –Me moría de ganas por besarte, pero no quería despertarte.

- Por mí no habría ocurrido ningún tipo de inconveniente. Le aseguró la mujer – Ah, me duele todo el cuerpo, le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Te dije anoche que sería mala idea hacer la postura de "La pierna en alto" contestó David con una pequeña carcajada, para luego ponerse serio y situar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su mujer y exclamar con voz ronca: - Pero te confieso que valió la pena en todos los sentidos. Luego la besó de nuevo, tardaron un buen rato a punta de besos y caricias hasta que este se separó, - Anda, báñate mientras Henry baja y término el desayuno, o lo hago de nuevo, no sé si se quemaron los huevos.

- ¿Y Emma? Preguntó Mary Margareth.

- No tengo ni idea, fue la contestación de su marido, - Fui a despertarla y no estaba, se habrá ido otra vez de juerga.

- No puedo creerlo, ya es la cuarta vez esta semana, ¿Es que acaso piensa que no tiene responsabilidades? ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá con esto? ¿Es que no piensa en su hijo?

- Creo que deberías charlar con ella

- De hecho creo que ya debería de hacer más que eso, ha llegado el momento de tomar acciones, las simples palabras no bastan.

- Bueno por ahora no pienses en ello por favor, anda a bañarte te espero abajo con el desayuno.

Mary Margareth se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios, miró el despertador. Las 9:15, sonrió de nuevo al recordar la noche anterior, David le había hecho una cena romántica como hacía tiempo no recordaba, luego le había conducida a la habitación que estaba llena de pétalos de rosase iluminada a punta de velas y velones, allí hicieron el amor hasta caer rendidos, exhaló, se sentía tan llena, tan plena.

Luego de ducharse, bajó al comedor donde David no había escatimado en nada a la hora de prepararle el desayuno: Omelettes, pan tostado, café, jugo de naranja, frutilla picada y pastelillos de arándanos, sus preferidos, - ¡Vaya! Hiciste comida como para alimentar un batallón.

- Creo que después de la extensa cantidad de actividad física de anoche, toda esta comida nos servirá para recuperar fuerzas. Por cierto, ¡Henry! ¡El desayuno está servido!

- ¡Enseguida voy! Se escuchó un grito proveniente del piso de arriba, al poco tiempo un niño de unos diez años entró en la cocina – Buenos días abuela, buenos días abuelo, dijo con tono perezoso.

- Buenos días, fue la contestación de ambos -¿Qué tal dormiste anoche cariño? Le preguntó Mary Margareth.

- No muy bien la verdad, casi no pude dormir, escuché una especie de gritos toda la noche ¿no saben quién habrá podido ser?

Mary Margareth por poco se ahoga con el jugo de naranja y comenzó a toser fuertemente, mientras que un David que evitaba a toda costa prorrumpir en carcajadas le daba ligeros golpecitos en la espalda – No.. No.. Tengo ni i..idea de quien habrá podido ser tesoro.

- ¿Habrán sido los fantasmas? Pregunto el niño asustado, inocente al trasfondo de la situación -¿Ninguno de ustedes ha visto a mamá?

- No campeón, fui a despertarla pero no estaba. Contestó David.

- Que mal, a veces me gustaría que desayunara con nosotros. Dijo el niño un poco triste, esto hizo que tanto Mary Margareth como David intercambiaran una mirada lastimera, -¿Ya terminaste tu desayuno? Preguntó David al infante, este le contestó con un asentimiento, al tiempo que le mostraba su plato vacío, - Anda, apúrate o llegaras tarde al colegio.

- Voy, exclamó Henry arrastrando la última letra – Por cierto abuelo ¿podríamos antes pasar por la tienda de comics? Acaba de salir el último número de "Avengers vs X-Men"

- Por supuesto campeón.

- ¡Gracias abuelo! Eres el mejor, gritó el chico al tiempo que le daba un abrazo -¡Adiós abuela! Dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Mary Margareth y salía corriendo en busca de sus cosas.

- Este chico es geni… ¡Ehh! Prorrumpió David al sentir un duro codazo en el brazo -¿y ahora que hice? Le preguntó a Mary Margareth.

- ¡No lo volveremos a hacer mientras el chico esté en casa!

Sintió como el calor del Sol le quemaba los parpados, intentó moverse en la cama pero sentía que le dolía cada hueso del cuerpo, la cabeza le palpitaba y sentía punzadas como si un pájaro carpintero intentara taladrarle la cabeza. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente tuvo que cerrarlos cuando la brillante luz del Sol le llegó a las retinas, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama cuando un brazo la apretó atrayéndola hacia sí. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si haciendo eso su mente fuera a rebobinar para saber qué demonios había pasado anoche, como si haciéndolo las imágenes fueran a ir en reversa como cuando pones a retroceder una película. Tan solo consiguió recopilar fragmentos, recordaba haber ido al "Rabbit Hole" un prestigioso pub de la ciudad con su mejor amiga Ruby, también recordó haber tomado tanto licor como para no volver a beber en un año, haberse fumado toda su cajetilla de Marlboro y haber esnifado un poco de cocaína. De pronto un recuerdo le llegó a la mente como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento.

Llevaba tantas copas que hasta ya había perdido la cuenta, había bebido de todo: cerveza, ron, vodka, dos vasos de whiskey y una copa de vino, estaba bailando con una chica a la que había acabado de conocer, llamada Sophie ¿o era Sara? Bueno no importa, estaba mareada, le dio un beso en la boca a la fulana y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea:

- Enseguida vengo, le dijo a la joven al tiempo que se iba a la barra e intentaba montarse sobre ella, estaba tan ebria que por poco se cae, de no haber sido por un grupo de hombres que la ayudaron a subirse tras uno que otro manoseo, por fin pudo subirse.

- ¿Emma que rayos haces? Le gritó una igualmente borracha Ruby

- ¿No te parece que esto está algo aburrido? Le dijo en respuesta Emma -¡Hay que animarlo un poco! ¿Cierto muchachos?

En respuesta recibió una ronda de vítores. Ruby negó con la cabeza riéndose, esta chica era imposible, Emma le pidió al DJ del pub que pusiera una música un poco más sensual, ya que tenía pensado dar un pequeño espectáculo. El DJ claramente emocionado rápidamente colocó "You Can Leave Your Hat On" de Joe Cocker. Emma comenzó moviéndose lentamente al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta roja y la arrojaba al suelo, poco a poco comenzó a moverse un tanto más rápido y a medida que lo hacia una nueva pieza de su vestuario terminaba en el suelo...

- Buenos días, fue sacada de su recuerdo por la voz de la mujer con la que estaba acostada, sintió como la otra mujer se pegaba aún más a su cuerpo y así logró darse cuenta de que ambas se encontraban desnudas. "Mierda" fue la única palabra que cruzó por su mente, no podía ser posible.

- Buenos días Ruby, contestó aún con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza le dolía como el demonio.

Ruby se acercó a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, a medida que su mano recorría por todo el cuerpo de la rubia.

- Ruby, Ruby, necesito que me digas que diablos pasó anoche.

- Pues bueno, fuimos al Rabbit Hol…

- Eso ya lo sé, y también sé que tome tanto alcohol como agua hay en el lago Webster, que consumí cocaína por primera vez en mi vida y que baile sobre la barra, lo que quiero saber es que pasó después, como llegamos a esto, dijo mientras se señalaba luego a Ruby y después a la cama.

- Bueno, veras, ¿hasta ahí es cuánto recuerdas?, bueno debe ser obvio, mientras bailabas, te tambaleaste demasiado y caíste de la barra, así que pues, bueno te traje a mi departamento, no me pareció buena idea el que llegaras en ese estado a tu casa, ya sabes por Henry. Y, bueno estuvimos charlando, o eso creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que me dijiste que querías tener sexo, nos besamos y pues… aquí estamos.

- Vaya, sí que fue una noche agitada, dijo Emma – La cabeza me está matando.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? Voy a hacer un poco de café.

- No será necesario, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 10:44

- Mierda, debo irme, en serio gracias por todo Ruby, eres estupenda.

- Las gracias debería dártelas yo a ti Emma, fue una noche maravillosa.

- Habla por ti, tú no fuiste la que cayó de la barra de un pub, totalmente borracha y drogada. Emma se puso de pie, y comenzó a recoger toda su ropa que estaba desperdigada por el suelo, podía notar como la mirada de Ruby se paseaba por todo su cuerpo y eso la incomodaba en demasía, Ruby era su amiga, no su amiga con derechos, habían crecido juntas, sabía que Ruby a diferencia suya era completamente lesbiana, pero aun así eran grandes amigas y ella nunca la había tratado de una forma diferente, claro sabía que era obvio que a partir de ahora, las cosas ya no serían como antes.

- Emma, tal vez, deberíamos repetirlo.

- Te aseguro que en mi vida vuelvo a consumir coca…

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto, dijo mientras se señalaba a ella, luego a Emma y luego a la cama como había hecho la rubia hace un rato.

- Yo... no sé, no sé qué decirte Ruby, tu y yo, pues bueno, somos amigas, no me parece correcto, ya sabes…

- Claro, dijo la chica claramente avergonzada, Emma notó que se había armado de valor para decir aquello, - Bueno Emma que estés bien, salúdame a Mary Margareth.

- Seguro, Emma se acercó a Ruby para despedirse y cuando se inclinó para besarle la mejilla la morena ladeó un poco la cabeza besándola en la comisura de los labios – Debo irme, saludos a tu abuela.

- Con gusto, dijo Ruby mientras Emma abría la puerta de la habitación.

Se subió en su escarabajo amarillo, y colocó la cabeza en el volante, se dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el mismo, ¿Qué diantres había hecho?, introdujo la llave, metió la primera marcha y arrancó.

Iba de camino a casa cuando notó que el tanque de combustible indicaba que el coche se quedaría sin gasolina, entró en la primera estación de servicio que vio, mientras esperaba en la fila comenzó a pensar en la cantidad de cosas que pasarían de ahora en adelante, bueno empezando con la bronca que le formarían sus padres Mary Margareth y David, sabía que el comportamiento que había estado presentando últimamente no era el mejor, bueno de hecho era una mierda, pero estaba segura que pronto saldría de ese bache, la depresión en la que había entrado luego de ser despedida del Departamento de Policía de Boston había sido muy fuerte, pero también sabía que eso no era una excusa para el modo de vida que había adoptado últimamente, ir de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo licor a cantaros, y teniendo sexo loco y sin cuidado, no era la mejor forma de llevar las cosas, ¡tenía un hijo! Un hijo que se preocupaba por ella, esta no era la manera de retribuirle, y lego estaba Ruby, sabía que la había cagado al acostarse con ella ¿y si la tonta de Ruby se enamoraba de ella?

Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando llegó su turno para tanquear, apagó el coche y le dio las llaves al dependiente, estaba mandando mensajes por el teléfono cuando el joven le dijo: - Señorita son 538 dólares.

- Claro, dijo Emma al tiempo que le daba una de sus tarjetas de crédito, - Toma.

El muchacho desapareció, solo para aparecer un rato después diciendo: - Señorita lo siento mucho, pero su tarjeta no pasa por el punto.

- ¿Cómo dices? Preguntó atónita, - Debe de ser un error, inténtalo de nuevo.

- Ya lo hice, dos veces, y su tarjeta es rechazada. Dijo el joven al tiempo que sacaba unas tijeras y se disponía a cortar por la mitad la tarjeta de plástico.

- ¡Espera! Esto debe de tener solución, voy a llamar al banco, Emma sacó su móvil y marcó el número de atención al cliente de su banco: "The Bank of America"

Luego de una charla de unos 4 minutos en los que incluso peleó con el sujeto del auto que estaba detrás del suyo, el banco le notificó que todas sus cuentas bancarias, y sus tarjetas de crédito habían sido congeladas por lo que no podría usarlas de nuevo, hasta que el encargado de sus cuentas, la señora Mary Margareth Blantchard diera el permiso. Ahora sí que su madre se había propasado, era cierto que su forma de comportarse últimamente no había sido la mejor, pero de ahí a dejarla sin nada de dinero, era pasarse de la raya.

- Dame las putas tijeras, le dijo al dependiente con un evidente enfado, el chico asustado se las dio al tiempo que Emma cortaba la tarjeta, hoy iba a tener una buena charla con su madre.

** Hola a todos, espero que os guste esta nueva historia de Once Upon a Time, una de mis series favoritas, la historia se me ocurrió un día que iba de camino al trabajo, pensé ¿y si las cosas hubieran sido al revés? ¿Si en lugar de que los cuentos de hadas vinieran a nuestro mundo, nuestro mundo hubiera ido al de los cuentos de hadas?, en realidad no sé si ya a alguien habrá comenzado a escribir un fanfic de Once Upon a Time con este trasfondo, si es así de verdad que pido disculpas, pero hasta donde he notado no he visto una historia parecida, me gustaría que expresaran vuestras opiniones, criticas constructiva siempre son bien recibidas, intentaré actualizar cada semana.**

** Si habéis llegado hasta acá de verdad que os lo agradezco, significa que no os he aburrido. Muchas gracias y ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
